Time Out
by OkiiDokiiThen
Summary: Following six very stressful months, Tony has had enough and takes a time out. Daddy!Kink Tony/OMC Matt
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Letting the warm water flow over his body, Tony could feel the heat returning to him. It hadn't been warm in the container he'd been locked up in all day. It had been a rough six months. Between the plague, Kate being killed, being framed for murder, a undercover op gone wrong, Tony had had enough and felt lost. Sighing, Tony turned the shower off and reached for a towel. And it was when he saw the big orange towel lying ready for him he realised he wasn't actually in his own apartment but Matt's.

Grabbing the towel, he dried himself off and wandered into the bedroom, hoping he had some clean clothes here. Looking on the bed he saw a pair of sweatpants and one of Matt's old plain black sweater. Disposing of the towel Tony got dressed before walking to the kitchen. "Come here my baby boy" Matt said gently and opened his arms. Tony wasted no time in collapsing into them and hiding his face in the crock of Matt's neck. "Shhh" Matt whispered as Tony sniffled and let a few tears run down his face. "M'tired Daddy" Tony whispered back. Running his fingers through Tony's hair. "In the morning, you are calling in sick, I'll talk to my friend Brian, who's a doctor, and get him to sign up some papers for you then you will take some sick leave. You need it baby" Matt said and when Tony didn't even try to protest he knew it was long overdue. "Kay Daddy" Tony replied quietly. "Let's sit down and eat some, then we'll go upstairs and lie down for a bit" Tony didn't say anything as Matt guided him to one of the kitchen chairs before sitting down on the one next to him. Tony threw a grateful look which Matt replied to with a smile before dropping a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Eat" Matt said and shoved a plate with ham and broccoli quiche in front of him. Frowning at the plate Tony turned his eyes at Matt, who looked pointly back. "Yes Daddy" Tony grumbled back and stabbed into the quiche with his fork. Matt only smirked before digging in into his own meal.

"You aren't going to eat anymore?" Matt asked as he saw Tony push away his plate after eating about half of his portion. Shaking his head, Tony turned his head and looked at matt tiredly. Handing Tony his phone matt stroked the side of Tony's face. "call Gibbs and let him you are sick and the appropriate papers will be sent to him and the director tomorrow" without a word Tony flipped his phone up and pressed the speed dial for Gibbs's number. Not too long after he heard the familiar bark. "Gibbs" "Boss, its Tony" resting his head against Matt's shoulder he continued. "Listen, I'm sick so I can't come in tomorrow for. I'll have the paperwork sent over in the morning" Tony said, getting it all out as soon as possible.

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "Tony after you had the plague we could hardly keep you away for a week. What's going on?" Tony took a breath and thanked Matt silently for choosing that moment to put an arm around his shoulders. "It's different this time. I. I've hit a wall here boss. It's just different" Tony said quietly. "I see. It's about time you found someone. I'm glad DiNozzo. You get better and I'll see you soon" Gibbs hung up leaving Tony somewhat speechless. Looking up at Matt he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "He knows. How does he know? He was kind of nice too. I should call someone to check on him or something" Tony started looking for Ducky's number when Matt took the phone from him. "Tony, I'm sure he is fine. Now I don't want to see you doing anything work related for at least a week, possibly more. We will not go to the gym more then once a week, we will not get up at 4:30am to go running, we will spend most of our time resting, and taking it easy" Matt told Tony and stood up. "and now we will turn on a DVD, we will get comfortable under a blanket and stay there until the movie is done, then we will go upstairs and into bed" Matt didn't let Tony argue and ushered him over to the couch. Dimming the lights, Matt sat down and waited until Tony was cuddled up close before sure they were both covered by the blanket. "love you Daddy" Tony murmured and focused on the movie.

It wasn't until 3am it started. Matt opened his eyes and his heat shot up, looking around he ignored the pain in his neck from falling asleep sitting up on the couch and tried to remember what had woken him up. He got his answer as Tony let out another scream and lashed out a hand against an invisible foe. Jumping into action, Matt shook Tony trying to wake him up. "Baby boy, its Daddy. You need to wake up, you're having a nightmare" He said gently as he got up from the couch and got the blanket Tony had managed to stuck in, off. "Tony" Matt said a bit louder and shook him harder.

Finally Tony opened his eyes and shied away from Matt's touch. "Hey, its okay. It's Daddy" Matt cupped Tony's face in his hands and saw the younger man look around frantically before his eyes landed on Matt. "Let's go up to bed" He suggested and helped Tony sit up. "Loddie" Tony whimpered tiredly and followed Matt slowly. "Loddie" "Shhh, Loddie is upstairs in bed waiting for you baby boy"

Tony dropped onto the bed, his hands finding Loddie right away and brushed his face against the soft material. He was asleep again in no time. Matt couldn't help but smile at Tony lying sprawled out over the bed. Gently taking off the sweatpants and socks, he left the sweater on as it most likely would wake Tony up again if he tried to remove it. Stripping off his own clothes, he switched off the bedside light and got under the duvet. Dropping a kiss on Tony's head he followed his boy into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Lying awake in the bed, Matt stared up at the ceiling and wondered how to deal with Tony. He knew that since the younger had managed to get a good nights sleep, he would feel less happy about taking sick leave. The doctor would be at their apartment in 4 hours. He hoped he had some sort of plan by then. Brad would need to take a blood test to check Tony's vitals and that would certainly make Tony a bit more harder to handle as he hated needles.

Quietly getting out of bed, he got one of the wooden boxes out and flipped the lid open. Grabbing the leather blindfold, and leather hands and feet cuffs, he put the box back again.

Fastening the cuffs gently on to Tony's arms and legs, Matt carefully got the blindfold on and secured in the back. Getting back into bed, Matt held Tony close and closed his eyes and relaxed until Tony woke up.

"Stop thinking" Matt whispered and tightened his hold around Tony. "I think I should go in. They need me there, something might happen" Tony tried to explain and get out of Matt's hold. "Shhh, we've already cleared it with Gibbs, Brad is coming over in two hours to check you over and make sure the right papers get signed and sent over, you will not get out of bed today unless it's to use the bathroom or if I tell you to go somewhere. You need a break baby boy, and I'm going to make sure you have one" Tony was silent. "I know you're not to happy about this right now, but I know it will make you feel so rested and back on top when this vacation of sorts is over. In the years I've been with you, you've never been this exhausted and run down. Do you realise you slept for 15 hours just now?" Matt asked Tony. "Really? 15 hours?" Tony asked quietly back. "Yeah" "I haven't slept that long since college I think" Tony mused. "Okay" Tony finished after a while and took a deep breath. "Okay what?" Matt asked curious. "I won't put a fight, I'll try and relax I guess" Matt smiled. "Good, now I'm going to get us something to eat for lunch, go wash up a bit and then right back to bed" Matt said and took of the blindfold so Tony could see where he was going. "Yes Daddy" Tony said and Matt thought he could hear relief in the voice.

The blindfold had been fastened back on Tony, as soon as Matt had returned up with the food. Matt also fastened the cuffs together, something he had not done while Tony was sleeping since it was unsafe and a bad trigger for Tony. His lips was parted slightly, and Matt couldn't help but look at Tony with lust. "Shuffle up a bit baby boy" Matt said as he made himself comfortable by the headboard. Up on his knees, Tony moved up until he bumped into Matt's leg. Matt helped him so he was sitting in his lap. "Open up" Tony did as told and let Matt feed him. "Daddy?" Tony asked after a while. "Yeah baby?" Matt replied and wiped away the milk moustache on Tony. "What's the doctor going to do?" He asked quietly and bit his lip. Matt sighed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this already. "Well he is going to do a full body check up. He'll listen to your heart and lungs, check your ears and mouth, he'll have to check your bum for any tears or irritation. And he'll have to take a sample of your blood" Tony was shaking his head violently before Matt had even finished talking. "No uh! No needles!" Tony said and started to move backwards to get away. Matt grabbed a hold of him and brought him close. "It will be over before you know it, and Brad is very good so it won't hurt as long as you listen to him and stay still" Matt tried to reason but Tony was having none off it. "No! No! Please Daddy, I'll be a good boy, I'll let him check me over and I won't say anything but please no needles" Tony said with a sob. Stroking Tony's back, Matt closed his eyes. It took a while but the sobs turned into hiccups and Tony resting in Matt's arms. "Kiss Daddy" Tony whispered but didn't move. "You want a kiss?" Matt asked slightly amused. "Mhmm" Tony replied and nodded. "Well come here then" He replied with a chuckle. Slowly Tony moved his face so it was in front of Matt's. Moving his hand up to grip Tony's face, Matt attached his lips to Tony's. It started with small pecks, until Matt ran his tongue over Tony's lips and deepened the kiss. Tony moaned and let Matt draw him closer.

Breaking up the kiss for some much needed air Matt rested his forehead against Tony's. "We need to brush out teeth" He said simply which caused Tony to burst out laughing. "Daddy! Way to ruin the mood!" He said and pouted playfully. Chuckling Matt once again removed the blindfold. "Come on, bathroom"

By the time Brad knocked on the door, both Matt and Tony were dressed in more clothes and was lying in bed watching a random film on TV. Matt left Tony on the bed as he went to open the door. "Hi Brad, thanks for coming" They shook hands and Matt stepped aside to let him. "No problem, how is he?" Brad asked and followed Matt up the stairs. "Aren't you supposed to tell me that?" Matt replied with a smile and entered the bedroom. "Hi Brad" Tony said and sat up as they came in. "Hi Tony, how you feeling?" Brad put his bag down on the bed and looked Tony over quickly. "Alright I guess" Tony said shrugging. "Well, if you could set on the edge here I'd like to check you over if it's okay? Matt told me you've been under a lot of stress lately" Tony shuffled over to the edge. "It's been busy at work" Tony replied quietly as Brad went to listen to his lungs. "Take a deep breath and realise slowly please" Tony did so and kept his eyes down. They did this one more time before Brad listened from Tony's back and asked him to cough. "Your lungs seems a bit stressed, there's some gurgling in them that I'm not too happy about"

Tony remained quiet as Brad continued to check him over until it was time for him to take a blood sample. "Do you have to?" Tony asked desperately. Brad sighed. "I'd like to. See if there's any other factors playing in with your fatigue, it doesn't have to be just stress and over working" Biting his lip Tony shook his head. Matt stepped over and sat down next to him. "I don't want to do it" Tony whispered. "It's okay but you've got to promise me that if you start to feel sick, develop a fever or anything, you call me right away and then I will have to take a blood sample" Brad explained seriously. "Fine. I'm tired, m'gonna lie down for a bit'' Tony said and turned over and lied down on his side of the bed. Packing up his stuff Brad followed Matt downstairs.

"I can see what you mean. I'll send over the papers to NCIS when I get back to the office and I'll ask for two weeks of sick leave, then I'll come back see how he is doing and we'll see what we do then" Matt nodded. "Thanks again for coming, I'll call you if anything comes up" Brad smiled and nodded his goodbye. "I'll see you in two weeks" Matt nodded back before shutting the door and locking it. Resting against it, he closed his eyes.

Leaning on the doorframe Matt looked at Tony. "I'm sorry I was so short with Brad" Matt heard Tony whisper from the bed. Standing up, Matt walked over and laid down behind Tony. "I don't like this. I'm so tired and I feel like crying at everything. Even now! Make it go away! I don't want this!" Tony said heatedly. Matt tightened his arms around him. "Shhh, we'll work on it together. It won't last forever, you're allowed to be tired baby boy and you can cry too, it's okay" Matt comforted. "Go to sleep for a while baby, I'll be here when you wake up" Tony smiled and did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Matt leaned against the counter and looked at Tony who was finishing up. "Thanks for cooking, it was very good, as always" Tony smiled and stood up, putting his own dirty dishes in the washer. "You're welcome" Matt smiled.

"So I'm thinking of taking a shower" He said and pushed away from the counter. Tony smirked and listened as Matt climbed the stairs. "You coming or what?" Matt yelled, causing Tony's smirk to widen as he started up the stairs.

Stripping off, Tony joined Matt under the water. "You know, I've heard that couples that showers together have hot sex in the shower too" Tony said suggestively and pressed small kisses along Matt's jaw line. Chuckling Matt moved Tony's head up so he catch the man's lips with his own. The kiss started off lazily but quickly heated up.

Pushing Tony against the shower wall, Matt let his hands roam over his boy's body. Moaning, Tony pushed up against Matt. Wrapping his fingers around Tony's hardening cock. Stroking his hand up and down slowly, Matt moved his lips down to Tony's neck. Sucking for a good 30 seconds, Matt bit down. Yelping, Tony and threw his head against the wall.

"Fuck" He gasped and touched the spot with his fingers. Chuckling, Matt captured Tony's mouth again and rocked his hips into Tony's with a steady teasing rhythm.

"Matt, please" Tony whined and tried to get his hands down to take care of himself. Before he got there, Matt had taken his hands and forced them above his head. "No touching baby boy" Tony clenched his eyes shut and groaned, causing Matt to chuckle.

Planting a kiss on Tony's kiss, Matt put his hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed down gently. Opening his eyes, Tony looked at Matt as he sank down to the floor of the shower, biting his lips he ignored the water that was now streaming over his head and down his face.

"Good boy, go on" Matt praised and stroked Tony's hair. Pressing kisses along the length of Matt's cock before easing it into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he swirled his tongue around the head. As he felt Matt tighten the hold on his hair he started sucking softly as he bobbed his head, he kept one arm by the base and stroked Matt's cock in the same pace.

Matt moaned and started trusting more and more into Tony's mouth. Grabbing Tony's head with both arms he held it still as he thrust in and out. Looking up, Tony hollowed his cheeks and moaned. As Matt continued to fuck Tony's mouth, Tony kept humming and moaning. Then Matt came and trusted in deeply. Tony swallowed and pulled back, not letting a single drop fall to the floor.

"Up" Matt said and took hold of Tony's arms. Wrapping his hands around Tony's cock, he started jacking him off. Moaning, Tony laid his hands around Matt's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. His breath hitched, fingers curled and eyes shut tightly. "Daddy!" He moaned and thrust into Matt's curled hand. "Go on, come for me baby boy" Matt whispered into Tony's ear. A strangled sound escaped Tony as he came. Matt let go, and wrapped his arms around Tony and let him rest on himself.

"Thank you Daddy. You still taste nice" Tony said tiredly with a smile. Matt laughed softly and gave Tony a kiss. "You just hang on me, and let me wash you" Matt said and stoked Tony's back a few times before reaching for the soap.

Sighing Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Do I need to wash my ceilings?" Matt asked he came in from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. Tony shook his head. "Well I talked with work, I'm officially on holiday for two weeks" He said cheerfully and sat down. "Hey Daddy, can I go for a run please?" Tony asked and turned his head towards Matt. "Nope, but maybe WE will go for a run tomorrow" He replied. Groaning, Tony went to get up. "Hold on, I need to talk to you" Matt said and got Tony to sit down as he grumbled and glared at him. "Are you really restless?" Matt asked as Tony couldn't seem to keep his feet still. Getting another glare as reply, he assumed it was a yes.

"So, if you really want something physical to do, I've got an idea" Matt suggested and watched for Tony's reaction. He chuckled as Tony's eyes went straight to his groin and a smile spread on his face. "No, not sex. Something else" Tony pouted then.

"What?" Tony asked and looked curious. "Well, I think it would be a good idea to go to your apartment and get the rest of your stuff over here" Matt said softly. Tony looked at Matt with wide eyes. "Really?" Tony asked quietly and uncertain. Matt nodded and let out a small surprised grunt as Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Thank you Daddy"

Tony rested against the door frame as he looked at the many boxes that was now stacked in his living room. "You okay?" Matt asked he came in with yet another box. "Yeah, its just a bit weird I guess" Tony said and smiled. "So I guess I'm officially living with you know" He continued. Matt walked up to Tony and gave him a kiss. "I guess so"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Matt!" Tony yelled loudly from the bedroom as he threw the magazine he'd been attempting to read for the last hour aside. Matt's footsteps pounded up the stairs. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked urgently and worried, and looked around for any signs of danger.

Tony pouted and waved Matt over. "I'm so bored, entertain me" Tony whined and looked at Matt pleadingly. Starting to slowly walked over, Matt kept his face blank. "Please tell me I just didn't hang up on my mother just because you're bored"

"You did not hang up on mother because I'm bored" Tony said and put on his biggest most innocent smile. He rolled on to the middle of the bed as Matt sat down against the headboard. "Tony, you have several video games, movies, magazines and books in this apartment to help you solve you're little problem"

Groaning, Tony rolled his eyes. "I didn't feel like doing any of those things" He complained. Matt stood up and started dialling his mum's number. "Well, there's dishes in the dish washer and sink that needs to be taken care of and a there's a laundry load that needs to be taken out, folded and put in place. Do it"

Staring after Matt as he went back downstairs, Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Thinking it over, he decided he wanted to play some video games after all.

Putting down the cell phone, Matt groaned and rubbed out the ache in his arm. "My mum talks so much" He groaned and closed his eyes as he rested back against the recliner. Tony came thundering down the stairs before stopping in front of Matt.

"I'm hungry Daddy, go make dinner now" Tony firmly and planted his hands on his hips. Matt straightened up in his chair. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Huffing, Tony grabbed Matt's arm and tried to drag him up. "What's up with you today?" Matt asked and dragged Tony down on his lap with no problem. "I'm hungry and my Daddy is starving me!" He said loudly and hit Matt in the chest.

Matt grabbed Tony's wrist firmly in one hand as he managed to lie him down on his stomach over his lap. He said nothing as he started pulling off Tony's sweatpants and boxer shorts. In the mean time, Tony was trashing around, screaming to be let up. Making sure he had a good grip on Tony, he raised his hand and brought it down with full force.

As Tony's bum became red and warm, his trashing stop and his shouting turned into sobbing. Helping Tony stand up in front of him, Matt pulled up the boxers and sweatpants, ignoring the whimpers that came from Tony as he did so.

"Are you going to be disrespectful anymore?" Matt asked and tilted up Tony's head. "No Daddy, I won't" Tony said pitifully. "Good boy" Matt pressed a kissed on top of Tony's head. "Go clean up and get started on dinner. There's some hamburgers in the freezer and there's stuff to make salad in the fridge" Matt said and watched as Tony shuffled away after muttering out a quiet "Yes Daddy". Sitting down in the chair once again, Matt closed his eyes and hoped for peace for the rest of the day.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and both men had retired to the couch after. Surfing through the channels, Matt found a documentary on cars. "Stop wriggling around" Matt chuckled and put an arm around Tony's waist. "You're so bulky and hard to lie on Daddy, I like it though" Matt laughed loudly. Shuffling a bit more up, Tony wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and sighed happily. "My big strong Daddy" He whispered and nuzzled Matt's neck.

Moving his hands around Tony, Matt held him tight. "And you're my baby boy. And Daddy loves you very much" Beaming, Tony cuddled closer and moved his hand to stroke the slight stubble on Matt's face.

"You know what I think Tony?" Matt asked and turned his head to look at him. "I think we should go away for a few days. Just the two of us. We don't have to go far, just go somewhere. Would you like that?" Tony nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes I would! Please say we can do it!" Matt smiled. "Go get your laptop, we'll see if there's somewhere good and cheap we can go!" Tony was up and away in no time.

Handing the laptop over to Matt, Tony kneeled on the couch next to him as he watched as he searched up several deals for places around DC and near. "Can we go somewhere there's a swimming pool Daddy?" Tony asked. Putting a swimming pool into the search engine, they found several places.

Matt reached out and put his hands over Tony's eyes. "Pick one, two or three" Tony chuckled. "Emmm, three" Using his free hand to click on the favourite button he closed the window and laptop and removed his hand from Tony's eyes. "I want to see Daddy" Tony complained. Matt shook his head and smirked. "You'll see when we get there"

Dropping himself on Matt, Tony poked Matt in the side. "You are so evil sometimes Daddy"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Smiling wickedly, Tony crept up the stairs quietly and entered the bedroom. Matt was sleeping peacefully away as Tony got up on the bed, stood ready with the camera and pulled away the blankets on top of Matt. Quickly taking the picture, his smiled got wider.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked tiredly without moving. Falling down to his knees he shoved the camera up in Matt's face. "I'm checking that the camera works for our holiday Daddy. It does" He said satisfied. Snorting at the picture, Matt reached down and got his blankets up. Pulling Tony down to lie with him, he shuddered as he felt how cold Tony's skin was.

"You need to stop walking around naked, you're freezing" Giggling Tony cuddled closer. Grabbing Loddie, he stroked the soft fabric against Matt's cheek before doing it on himself. Sighing deeply, Tony felt his eyelids grow heavier and it didn't take too long before he was once again asleep.

Hearing Tony's breath even out, Matt opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Gently pulling out corner of Loddie that Tony had put in his mouth, he pressed a kiss on Tony's nose and checked the time. It was still a couple of hours until they needed to be up for their flight.

Rinsing his mouth for toothpaste leftovers, Tony looked at Matt curiously as he packed down Loddie. "Anything else you want to bring with you?" He questioned as he found himself a book to bring. "Don't think so, can you tell me where we're going now please?" Tony questioned as he stuffed his toothpaste and toothbrush down into the bag before sitting down on the bringing his feet up.

Smiling, Matt got the travel documents and handed Tony his flight ticket. Quickly reading it over, his eyes widened and a huge grin spread on face. Getting up on his feet he jumped on Matt. "Really? You're the bestest Daddy in the world! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tony gushed as he placed kissed all over Matt's face.

Laughing Matt sat Tony down on the floor. "I'm glad you like it" Tony bounced on his feet. "Are you sure you've gotten everything you want to bring with you both on the plane and on the trip, once I've closed this I am not opening it until we're at the hotel" Matt warned Tony. "I've got my phone, my ipod, my money and my ID" Tony replied as he checked his pockets. "My sunglasses are in the car" Quickly doing a mental check on his own, Matt hit the lights and carried the bag downstairs. "Miami, here we come!" Tony shouted happily and got his shoes on.

Staring out the window of the cab, Tony held on to Matt's hand as he watched the skyscrapers, palm trees and people. Turning to Matt, he flashed his biggest smile before turning back. "It's amazing" He uttered and gave Matt's hand a squeeze. The cab pulled up in front of the hotel causing Tony to let go of the hand he was holding and stared up at the hotel with wide eyes. "We're staying here?" He asked shocked and slowly got out of the cab, leaving Matt to pay for them. "We sure are. Welcome to the Fontainebleau" Matt said as he got their bag out of the trunk. "Come on, let's go check in so we can properly explore our room" He said suggestively and pushed Tony in front of him.

After quickly checking in, the porter took their bag up to their room as they got themselves a drink from the bar to bring up. Taking a sip from his kamikaze, Tony waited for Matt to get his godfather. "Is it good?" Matt questioned as they started to walk over to the lifts. "Yeah it is. Try some!" Tony replied and held up his glass. Smiling he put his hand over Tony's and took a sip. "Did you like it?" Tony asked curiously. "It's okay, I'll stick with mine for now though" Matt replied causing Tony to laugh. "You're such a scotch man!"

Laughing Matt pushed the button for their floor and waited for the doors to close before pushing Tony up against the wall. "When we get to our room, I want you to strip down, get on the bed and lie on your back. I want to fuck you real hard" Matt whispered gently into Tony's ear. Moaning, he felt himself getting hard by Matt's words.

Walking out of the elevator, Matt smirked as he sipped his drink and walked over to the door. Taking out the room card he had the door opened in no time. As he walked in he sat down in one of the chairs and watched Tony as he got himself ready. Groping himself he took a deep breath.

Fishing out the key for the lock on the suitcase he grabbed the bottle of lube inside and threw it towards Tony. "Get yourself ready boy" He ordered and took his drink again. Unzipping his pants, he got himself out. Hearing Tony moan as he pushed a finger inside of himself, Matt began to stroke his cock slowly. "Oh Daddy please" He heard from the bed.

His hole clenched and unclenched around his fingers as Tony fucked himself. "Please please fuck me Daddy, I want you inside me so bad" Tony begged. Putting down his drink, Matt moved over to the end of the bed and grabbed hold of one of Tony's legs and dragged him over. Flipping him over to his stomach, he squeezed some lube on his cock before entering Tony in one swift motion.

Crying out in pain, Tony threw his head against the mattress and clutched the sheets. Matt's hands gripped his hips as he thrust in and out steadily. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled at the hair. Moaning, Tony licked his lips and turned his head to look back. Leaning over, Matt grasped Tony's head and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

"Oh god, yeah" Matt moaned and sped up. Thrusting in deeply as he came, he closed his eyes and once again gripped Tony's hips. Riding out his orgasm, he trusted in and out of Tony a few more times before slipping out. Letting his cock rest against Tony's arse, he stroked Tony's back before slipping his down to Tony cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he started pumping his boy's cock. "You gonna come boy?" Matt asked. Tony nodded and moaned as he thrust into Matt's hand. "Yes, please Daddy" He rambled on. Gasping he threw his head down on the bed, bit his lip as he came. Panting he groaned as he fully collapsed on the bed. Matt grinned and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and towel.

Wetting the cloth he cleaned himself up before cleaning up Tony. Drying him with the towel, lied down on the bed and packed himself back into his pants. "Fuck, you're still dressed. That's hot" Tony mumbled as he tried to get his body to work again. "Mmmm, I love Miami, Daddy" Tony muttered as he managed to gather enough strength to move up on the bed a few inched and put his head down on Matt's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Paying for the room service, he walked over to the bed. "Tony, baby, you've got to wake up now" He said gently and stroked his fingers through the messy mop of hair. Whining, Tony snuggled into his pillow. "Come on, dinner is waiting" Matt tried again. "Noooo" Tony whispered and weakly pushed at Matt. "Sleep Daddy"

Sighing, Matt hoisted Tony up against the headboard. "Do you want chicken or steak?" He questioned and ignored the ugly glare Tony was giving him. "Neither!" He spat out and went to lie down again. "Hey now, I know you're tired but you've got to eat some. If you still feel tired after you can sleep some more okay? But now we've got to eat" Matt said gently and carried over their dinner plates.

Putting them on the night table, he sat down on the bed and managed to get Tony sitting up. "Steak or chicken?" Matt tried again and looked down on his boy. "Steak" Tony said sulking.

Enthusiastically popping the last piece of steak in his mouth, Tony turned to Matt. "And Elvis was here too, and Frank Sinatra played Tony Manetta in A Hole In The Head and the movie shows the swimming pool here. And lots of other movies have the swimming pool here in it too. Like Scarface and The Bodyguard" Tony rambled on.

Smiling amused, Matt shook his head. "I wonder if Elvis slept in this room" Tony thought out loud before putting his plate on the night table. "I don't think so baby" Matt said and got up. Grabbing a bottle of water from their little fridge, he took a sip. "Get dressed and we'll go check out the beach" Quickly getting dressed, Tony made to sure the camera on his way out.

Arriving at the beach, Tony took a hold of Matt's hand as they slowly started going along the pier. By the time they arrived by the arcade and small shops, the sun had set but it was still warm in the air. As a clock chimed eight times, fireworks started shooting up from a boat out on the water.

Matt wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, as he leaned against the fence and looked at the sky. "Wow" Tony whispered under his breath and stared as fireworks of different types and colours exploded in the sky. "Oh, did you see that one? That was big!" Tony gushed and glanced back at Matt quickly. It amazed Matt how something so simple as fireworks could have Tony captivated.

All too soon the fireworks show ended and people started walking again. "That was awesome" Tony said excited and turned around in Matt's arms. "Thank you for bringing me here Daddy" Tony whispered into Matt's ear as he gave him a hug. "It's no problem at all" Matt replied softly and gave Tony a kiss. "Ice cream?" Matt asked spotting a shop just down the road. Tony nodded and let Matt lead the way.

Sitting down at one of the benches, the two stared out over the pier. "So want do you want to do tomorrow?" Matt asked Tony. "I'd like to do the three S's" Tony replied cheekily and smirked at Matt. "Shop, swim and sex. Not in any particular order, we could even combine two together if you want, to save time" Smirking right back, Matt nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me" Leaning on Matt, Tony finished his ice cream before waiting to Matt to do the same.

Jumping up from the bench, Tony clapped his hands together. "Right, let's go and win me some prizes!" He said enthusiastically. "You go on and I'll be right there. Just going to call home to let them know we're alive and well" Tony nodded and accepted some change from Matt. "Alright, thanks and don't take too long please" He said before walking inside. Rubbing his hands together, he looked for the best price.

Five minutes later Tony was the proud owner of a unicorn teddy. And he carried it with pried. Walking over to one of the whack a mole station, he quickly got down to business. He was not going to get beaten by some fake moles. A soft teddy of a cow joined his teddy collection. Looking around to see what to play next Tony felt a chill run down his spine as he heard a few screams followed by a gun shot.

As people started to rush in to the arcade, Tony pushed against them as he saw no sign of Matt with them. His heart jumped a beat as he saw Matt sitting on the ground. Rushing over he dropped down on his knees. "Matt, are you okay?" He asked frantically as he looked him over. "I'm fine, the guy has a horrible aim" Matt said and groaned as he heard the sirens of an ambulance and a police car getting closer.

"You're bleeding" Tony whimpered and grasped Matt's arm. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a graze. One or two stitches tops. I promise you I'm fine" Matt tried to reassure him as the paramedics came over.

Clutching his two new teddies close to his chest with one arm, Tony held on to Matt's hand with an iron grip as they walked into the hotel. Before he knew it, he was being ushered into their room. "Lets to go bed. Its been a long day" Matt said tiredly as he locked the hotel door. Tony nodded shakily and put his new teddies on the bed. His hands shook slightly as he took of his t-shirt and when he went to unbutton his khaki shorts his hand shook to much to open them.

A sob escaped him, and he brought his hands up to cover his ears. He kept hearing the gunshot and the screams over and over again. He felt the shorts being unbuttoned before lowered to the ground. Matt hugged him close and in return Tony wrapped his hands around Matt's neck. "When I heard the shot I thought, I thought that you were going to die" Tony whispered and whimpered.

Without realising his grip on his boy, Matt managed to get them on the bed. Tony didn't cry long, he was too tired to cry anymore. "Did you win at the arcade baby boy?" Matt asked as he stroked Tony's hair softly. Nodding, Tony leaned down and grabbed the two teddies. "Those are real pretty. Have they gotten a name yet?" Tony shook his head. "Well they got to have names! What about Captain Teddy and Lieutenant Barry? Then while I'm protecting you, they can protect me and we'll all be safe while we sleep" Matt said gently as he saw Tony was just about to fall asleep. "Sounds nice Daddy" Tony murmured before cuddling into his pillow. Matt heard his breath even out. Sighing, he carefully got out of bed to turn of the lights. As he got the blankets over both him and Tony he made sure the teddies was lying against the headboard. Closing his eyes he tried to forget the image of the gun pointed directly at his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Matt quietly ate his breakfast along side Tony. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the night but he was pleased that Tony seemed to be better now. "So, you ready for the three S's then Tony?" Matt asked. Chuckling, Tony nodded. "Good, because I've trying to figure out which two S's to combine together. Shopping and sex, or swimming and sex. Maybe if you're a real good boy we could do both" Smirking, Matt leaned back in his chair and watched Tony squirm. "That is really inappropriate to say in the breakfast hall!" Tony complained. Laughing quietly, Matt winked and finished his breakfast.

Three hours later Matt had lost his smile as he carried most of Tony's shopping bags and he was being dragged from designer shop to designer shop. He was thankful Tony was at least using his own credit card. And after what had happened last night, Tony wouldn't leave Matt standing outside the shop alone to wait.

Standing outside the changing rooms, he yawned and looked around. Noting that no one was around he took the opportunity to slip into the changing room.

"Looks good" He commented as he saw Tony smile at him in the mirror.

Dumping the bags on the floor he sat down in the chair and groaned. Taking of the dress shirt he'd been trying on, Tony walked over and pressed a kiss to Matt's lips. "Tired?" He asked and nuzzled into his neck. "Just a bit" Matt chuckled.

Sliding down to the floor Tony bit his lip. "I know something that will wake you up. One part of you at least" He said and ran his hand over Matt's crotch. "Oh yeah?" Matt replied quietly and watched as Tony nodded. Unbuttoning the shorts, Tony slid his hands inside Matt's briefs to get his cock out. Running his tongue up along the length, he used his hand to jerk Matt off as he moved his mouth to kiss his balls and gently sucking on them.

Moaning, he swallowed the cock in one go and looked up at Matt. Sucking and slurping, Tony swirled his tongue around and played with Matt's balls. Giving out a quiet moan, Matt closed his eyes and let Tony do everything in his pace.

Bobbing his head up and down, Tony used his hand to cover the parts of Matt's cock he couldn't cover. Looking up at Matt he moaned and ignored his own cock that was pressing up against the shorts. Letting the cock slip out of his mouth, he pressed kisses along the shaft as he made his way down to the balls. Taking one in his mouth at the time he gave them both a good sucking as he continued jacking Matt off.

Hearing Matt's breath change, Tony swallowed his cock again and went down until he had his nose pressed up against the hair on Matt. "Oh fuck" Matt whispered and rested his hand on the back of Tony's head. Humming, Tony closed his eyes in bliss and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder and faster.

Matt came with a quiet groan as he grasped Tony's hair. Tony licked him clean as he worked on getting his breathing back to normal. Grabbing the camera from his pocket, he couldn't help himself as he snapped a few pictures of Tony on the floor licking him clean. "That's a very good boy. Thank you Tony" Matt said as he put the camera back and gave Tony a big hug.

Tony beamed and flashed his big grin. "You getting the shirt baby?" Matt asked and felt Tony nod against his shoulder. "Ok, let's go then. There's one more shop we need to go to before we go back to the hotel. No, I'm not telling you which. After that we can hit the swimming pool"

Tony hugged Matt for a few minutes more before he got up and put his t-shirt on. Grabbing some of the bags and the shirt he wanted he waited for Matt to make sure he was decent and walk out.

Walking out of the store, Matt got himself a bottle of water from the kiosk standing on the other side of road. As he was re screwing the tap close, he spotted a police issued wanted poster. Yanking it down, he quickly folded it and put it in his back pocket and headed towards Tony who was coming out the store with the new bag in hand.

After a little walk, they arrived at the store, Tony felt his ear tips heat up. Smirking, Matt saw Tony take a huge swallow and walk into the store as Matt held the door open. A man dressed in leather pants and a white top walked over. Matt reached out his hand. "Matthew Gardener, and this is my boy Tony" He introduced them and shook hands.

"Welcome, have a look around and just call out if you need anything" The leather man said and walked behind the counter. Matt gestured to Tony to put their bags in front of the counter before he walked further into the shop.

Tony hurriedly followed after and grasped Matt's arm. His scanned the shelves filled with toys of the adult version. "You see something you like baby?" Matt asked he dropped Tony's hand in favour of picking up a wooden paddle. Whimpering, Tony shrugged and stared intently at the paddle. As Matt put the paddle down, Tony let out a relieved breath.

"You need some new arms and legs cuffs, let's see what they have" Matt said and lead they way over to the display in the back. Tony's eyes scanned the different cuffs before they landed on one pair. Pointing, Tony looked up at Matt and bit his lip.

Matt reached up and picked up the cuff that had peeked Tony's interest. Examining it he noted it was made out of standard black leather, with fleece lining. It had a 'D' ring on each cuff as well. "Give me your hand" Matt said.

Slowly Tony extended his arm, glancing around he felt a bit nervous as this would be the first time in being public about being a subbie boy for Matt (expect for when Matt would order their food and drinks). As Matt fastened the cuff around Tony's wrist he saw the slight shiver that spread through his boy's body and heard the quiet intake of breath. "Good choice Tony" Matt praised him and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arriving at their hotel in the taxi, Matt took most of the bags and made sure Tony, who was quickly growing cranky because of hunger and tiredness, was following. In the end they had also gotten some DVD's, the paddle and some different toys from the store.

Entering the hotel room, Matt immediately dropped the bags to the floor and grabbed the room service menu. He was interrupted as Tony plonked himself down on his lap and snuggled close. "I wanna go to the swimming pool now Daddy" Tony said quietly and played with the collar on Matt's shirt. "You, my boy, are too tired to go to the swimming pool. And I am too hungry to do so. Tomorrow we can spend the whole day being lazy in the pool or by the pool side, now be quiet as I order dinner" Tony whined and pouted as he got up from Matt's lap and collected all his teddies and hid under the blankets on the bed.

Dinner ordered, Matt stood up and unpacked their shopping bags and got everything neatly into their suitcase. He made sure Tony was still under the blankets sulking when he took out a box from one of the stores and put it in the bottom and packed some of his clothing over it.

Stuffing all the bags into the biggest he put them by the trash can. "Daddy?" The lump of blankets said very muffled and quiet. "Hmmm?" Matt hummed back and sat down to relax. "C-can I, can you put them on me?" Tony asked quietly. Sticking his hands out from the blanket Tony rubbed his wrist. "Please?"

Matt didn't move. "Come out of the blankets baby boy" He said. Watching Tony emerge from the blankets he saw Loddie was hanging from his mouth and his eyes were wider then normal. Patting his lap, Matt helped Tony sit down comfortably.

"Close your eyes" Matt said softly and watched as Tony complied. Reaching into the suitcase next to him he quickly found the hand cuffs. Taking them out of their holding, he unbuckled them and watched Tony as he fastened them one by one.

Moaning quietly Tony shuddered as Matt clasped his hands over the cuffs and squeezed. The moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Putting his hands around Tony, Matt stood and carried Tony to the bed, where Tony promptly proceeded to hide under the blankets once again.

Opening the door he let the room service girl in and gave her a small tip. Putting the plates on the small table they had by the chairs, Matt got Tony to come out and sit on his lap in no time.

Placing Loddie in the suit case, Matt picked up a chicken wing and held it up to Tony. In stead of taking it, he took a bite as his fingers caressed the cuff on his right arm. Matt continued feeding himself and Tony until most of the food was gone. Using the wet napkins they had gotten with their plates to clean of his hands, Matt gripped Tony's face and cleaned away the few spots around his mouth.

"Yuck!" Tony protested and turned his face away. "Stop it" He whined and tried to leave Matt's lap. Grabbing hold of Tony's hips, Matt kept him still. "You want to take a bath baby?" Tony shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong?" Matt asked and hugged his boy close.

"Don't know" Tony sighed- Lying his head down to rest on Matt's shoulder, he almost purred as he felt Matt run his fingers through his hair. "Have I told you how proud I am of you for letting me put those cuffs on you in public? Because I am you know. It was a big step for me and you" Matt gushed and planted a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"Thank you Daddy. It was kind of scary but it was okay anyway" Tony replied. Smiling Matt looked down at Tony. "Let's move to the bed baby boy"

A huge grin broke out on Tony's face as he got up and sat down on the bed. He let Matt pull off his t-shirt before his shorts and boxers quickly followed. As he sat there naked he watched as Matt stripped down. A bit too slow for his liking.

"Scoot up on the bed, lie down on you back, hands above your head" Matt ordered as he watched Tony rush to comply. Getting their rope from their bag, he went to secure Tony's hands to the headboard. Matt smirked as Tony tested the bindings. "Close your eyes baby" He told Tony as he got out their brand new leather blindfold. As Matt fastened the strap behind Tony's head, he heard the small moan coming from the other man and his smirk grew even bigger.

Running his fingers teasingly down Tony's chest, Matt wrapped his hand loosely around Tony's cock and gave it a few tugs. Propping a pillow under Tony's hips, he got out the ankle cuffs, got them properly put on before tying his boy's feet to the poles at the end of the bed.

Standing by the edge of the bed he eyed his boy with lust and stroked himself. Matt crawled on top of Tony and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was slow, Matt explored Tony's mouth with his tongue and took his time doing so. Breaking away for air he heard Tony pant as he moved his lips down the side of Tony's neck and found a nice spot just above his boy's collarbone to mark.

A mix of whimpers and moans streamed out of Tony's mouth as Matt worked his magic. Tugging at the restraints he swore and tried pressing himself up against Matt. He heard Matt chuckle. "Oh this is going to be fun" Matt whispered into Tony's ear before biting down softly on Tony's earlobe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harsh panting filled the room. Two sweaty bodies lied close together, skin to skin. Moans of pleasure were uttered from them both. "Please, Daddy please. I need to feel you" Tony begged. Matt pushed the vibrator completely in before standing up. Walking to the head of the bed Matt reached down and stroked a gentle hand against Tony's cheek.

Letting his hand travel down his chest, he teased the hard nipples before continuing his way down. Light teasing touches along Tony's groin had Matt smiling with triumph as Tony trashed in his bindings while a weak sob escaped him.

Taking pity on him, Matt sat down on the bed and opened his mouth wide and took his cock into his mouth. Hearing a loud shocked gasp come from Tony, Matt moved his tongue around the head while letting his hands play with Tony's nipple and balls. Along with the begging coming out of Tony's mouth, Matt could feel that Tony's body was getting close to coming so he let the cock fall out of his mouth.

A long sob came from Tony. "Please" He pleaded. "I need to Daddy, please" Matt propped a pillow underneath Tony's hips and grabbed the lube. Sitting back he wrapped his hand around his own cock and slicked it up. "What do you need baby?" "I need you, I need you Daddy!" Tony sobbed. "And what's the magic word?" Matt teased. "Please!" A long stream of the word being repeated came from Tony, and Matt hurriedly squeezed some lube onto Tony's hole before thrusting in fast and deep.

A low moan came from Matt as he felt Tony's tight ass around his cock. Slowly pulling out before slamming in again he gripped Tony's hips hard. "Fuck, I love your ass baby" Matt said while repeating his moves. "So tight and good for Daddy aren't you boy?" Tony nodded while sobbing. "Yes Daddy"

Wishing the restraints where gone, Tony tugged as hard as he could, he wanted to touch so bad. He needed to touch something. "Daddy please!" He sobbed. He felt Matt's hand moving up until it settled behind his neck. His head was lifted up from the pillow it was resting on. Matt's teasing breath was on his lips. Whimpering he waited for Matt to move.

Finally Matt's lips slammed down in a hard bruising kiss. Moaning, Tony let Matt take full control. Leaving Tony's lip swollen Matt moved his mouth down to the crook of his neck and gave his boy a good bite that would be sure to leave a mark.

Speeding up Matt moved his hands back to Tony's hips and grabbed them tight. Moaning loudly he threw his head back and pounded in hard as he shot his load. Breathing heavily he collapsed down on Tony as he slowly came down from his high.

Few minutes later Matt pulled out and tsk'd as he saw Tony had come as well, without permission. "That's a very naughty boy" Matt said as he started on freeing Tony from his restraints. "I'm sorry Daddy. I couldn't help it" He said quietly. "And what do I normally when you've been naughty?" Matt asked as he massaged Tony's wrist. "You spank me, but I don't want you to spank me" He whined. "I won't this time because you've been a very good boy lately and I'm very proud of you for that but I won't be so forgiving next time" "Thank you" Tony said with relief clearly evident in his voice.

Making sure Captain Teddy and Lieutenant Berry was standing up properly, Tony picked up Loddie from their suitcase, doubled checked that the door was locked before crawling into bed with Matt. Sighing in content he rubbed his face into the soft fabric on Loddie. "We're going to the pool tomorrow right Daddy?" Tony asked tiredly.

"Yes we are. You excited baby?" Matt answered just as tired back. Tony hummed. "I like swimming" There was silence for a long time before Tony spoke up again. "Daddy?" He whispered. "Yeah baby?" "Thank you for bringing me here. I love you Daddy. Can I have some pancakes for breakfast tomorrow? I like pancakes" Matt laughed quietly. "Go to sleep Tony because you're really tired right now and when you wake up you can eat all the pancakes you want" Tony snuggled closer and did as told.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Matt was awakened by Tony who was shaking him quit hardly. "Breakfast is ending in 45 minutes and I will not miss out on yummy pancakes because of you Matt" Tony told him sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. "How long have you been awake?" Matt asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "about an hour, so you can see I waited very patiently" Chuckling Matt accepted the clothes Tony had taken out for him with a smirk. "Now hurry up!" Tony said and ushered a laughing Matt into the bathroom.

Tony threw himself on to the bed with a sigh an waited for Matt to be done getting ready. "Hey, why were you awake so early anyway? I normally have to drag you up kicking and screaming" Matt asked as he came out from the bathroom and laid himself on top of Tony. "Couldn't sleep" Tony answered shortly and enjoyed the feeling of Matt running his fingers through his hair. "Was it nightmares?" Tony groaned and turned his head away. "Matt, please can we just go?" Tony said snippily and tried to push Matt off him. "I'll take that as a yes, Tony if you keep having nightmares like that we are going to have to talk about it" Remaining stubborn, Tony kept silent and kept looking away. "Fine, I'll drop it for now" Matt said softly and dropped a kiss onto Tony's temple. "Thanks" Tony murmured quietly and turned to face Matt. "Pancakes?" "Pancakes" Matt replied with a smile and stood.

An hour both men was full and was headed back upstairs to get their swimming trunks and towels. "Do you think we can come back here one day?" Tony asked as he opened the room door. "Of course, I see many vacations in our future. I'd like to take you with me back home too so you can see where I grew up" Matt answered with a smile and threw his hands around Tony's waist. "I'd like that. And we can go to Hawaii, the Bahamas, Spain and LA. I have list back home of places I'd like to go to that I'll show you when we get home so you know" Tony said cheekily with a big grin.

"Hey Matt?" Tony said as he saw the cuffs lying on the nightstand. "Can I wear them?" he asked and tilted his head in the direction they were lying. Matt sighed. "I'd love for you to wear them but the water in the pool will ruin them" "Oh okay" Tony said disappointed and managed to tear his eyes away. "I'll tell you what though, I think I got something else for you to put on" Matt said and disappeared into the bathroom. "I used to use this all the time was I was at college and I still have it in my bag because it's very dear to me"

As Matt came back out Tony was looking at him with very curious eyes. Putting a leather string wristbands around Tony's right wrist he stroked the wrist gently. "Thank you! I'll take really good care of it!" Tony gushed. "Here's the best part" Matt said and turned over Tony's wrist an pointed to a small ingraining. _"Matt's" _Tony stood still for a very long staring at the ingraining. Taking pity on the boy, Matt brought his arms around him and hugged him close. "Let's head to the pool my baby boy" Matt said as Tony sniffled. Pulling apart, Matt wiped the two tears on Tony's face away and gave him a smile.

Wading into the deeper parts of the pool, Tony enjoyed the feeling of the cool water as the sun was already making it very hot to be outside. Diving under he swam as far as he could before resurfacing to catch his breath. "I've now been in the same water as many famous actors and actresses" Tony stated proudly with a grin. "Same pool Tony, not same water. I hope" Matt muttered as he saw a band aid float by. Shuddering he turned his full attention. "Relax some would ya?" Tony said cheerfully and lied on his back to float.

Shaking his head, Matt smiled as he went over to the edge to lean against it. "my mum called earlier and wanted to know when we will be coming to visit again. It's her birthday in a month so if you don't have to work, would you like to go?" He asked and watched as Tony made himself float around in circles. "Sure! I love your hometown! I'll check with Boss as soon as possible about getting the weekend off"

Standing up to Matt, Tony loosely grabbed Matt's hips and tilted his head back for a kiss. Grinning as he pushed his crotch into Matt's he continued the kiss. As Matt pulled away he grabbed Tony by the hips and pushed him back. "Someone's a bossy bottom today" He commented with a smirk and shook his head.

Chuckling innocently Tony batted his eyes and bit his lip. "Okay, if that's how you want to play it" Matt said as he placed his hands on Tony's hips he lent forward and held his mouth millimetres away from Tony's ear. "Sucker" He whispered and lifted Tony quickly up from the water before promptly dropping him. Yelping in surprise Tony came up spitting out water and glared at Matt before going to war with a determination to get Matt under water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Grumbling about the unfairness of the world Tony walked into the bathroom and looked unhappily at the pile of laundry waiting for him. "I miss Miami" He whispered as he plonked himself down on the floor he started throwing the clothes into different piles while checking every pocket, turning shirts inside out and putting some soap on the tougher stains. Yawning he grabbed a pair of Matt's shorts and frowned as he found a wanted person poster in one of the pockets. Hearing Matt downstairs he unfolded it and read what he was wanted for and his personal details.

Standing up he quickly put a load of laundry on before walking downstairs with the poster in hand. "Hey Matt? Who's this?" He asked as he walked into the study where Matt was going over some work emails. Matt took the poster and briefly looked at it before putting it in one of his drawers. "It's the guy who shot me, why?" Matt said simply and turned back to his computer screen. "Well, why didn't you tell me about him? What if I had seen him or something and had let him gotten away without even knowing it?" Tony asked outraged and crossed his arms.

Sighing Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It wouldn't have done any good. The police in Miami knows what he did to me and to others and are looking for him, and they will contact me if something happens. It wouldn't have done any good for you to know while we were still in Miami because all you would have done is being edgy, nervous and worried" Tony continued his glare at Matt.

"You could have told me now then, we're home" He said irritated. "Well you know what Tony, I had planned too but the bad guy I am had planned to tell you when we would be able to sit down and relax for awhile, when all the chores and work was done so I could tell you not to worry and obsess over this. My mistake, won't happen again" Matt said just as irritated back and walked out of the study to get some coffee.

Dropping his head to his chest, Tony felt the previous anger and irritation leave him only to replaced by guilt. Walking into the kitchen he saw Matt waiting for the water to boil. Quickly stepping over he grabbed Matt's favourite cup and got some scones to put on a plate. "I'm sorry I blew up. It's just. I'm not used to this. I don't know what to do now. You're not supposed to get shot. You work as a mechanic and that's a safe job. I can handle getting shot at, that's my job but you?" Tony said quietly as he kept himself busy getting together Matt's snack and coffee.

"Tony" Matt sighed and walked up behind him. "I'm not exactly used to being shot at either, hopefully it won't happen again but we don't know that because the world isn't filled with just nice, good people. You should know that better than anyone. And I'm never going to be okay with you being shot at but unfortunately that's how it is and I have to deal with the fact that that could happen to you. Just as you are going to deal with me being grazed by a bullet in a robbery. I happen to be okay you know" Matt kissed Tony's head and took his coffee and scones with a thank you before going back to his study, leaving Tony to think about what he had said.

As he folded the last pair of socks together, Tony threw them into Matt's sock drawer and went back to the bathroom. Removing the filter he quickly got rid of the fluff so it would be safe to use the next time they did the washing. Which he hoped would be a long time from now. Picking up Loddie from the bed he cuddled her to his face and felt it was still a bit warm from the dryer.

Sighing in content he walked downstairs in search of his Daddy, and he found him sleeping on the sofa. Carefully leaning over the edge of the couch and rolling up the sleeve on Matt's jumper, Tony sighed sadly as he saw the small bandage that was covering his wound.

Putting a corner of Loddie into his mouth he stroked the fabric against his cheek in an attempt to comfort himself. Going around the couch he eased himself down to sit gently on Matt's waist and was grateful when he didn't wake up by the added weight on him. As he continued to rub the soft fabric against his cheek he got an idea and withdrew Loddie from his mouth.

Biting his lip he gazed between the wound and Loddie before straightening up. With a new determined look he softly managed to tie Loddie around Matt's arm. "You got to make Daddy better now Loddie. You'll be fine without me for awhile. I'll keep you company till Daddy wakes up though" Tony whispered gave Loddie a little kiss before lying down on Matt's chest. Gently stroking the fabric he fell asleep nuzzling Matt's arm.

As Tony's breath evened out, Matt's eyes opened and looked down on the man in his lap. A small smiles grazed his lips as he saw Tony's handiwork and how his fingers gently held onto to Loddie.

"I'm okay baby boy. We're both okay" He whispered and brought his arms around Tony as he lifted him further up.

When Tony started to wake up Matt tightened his arm around him and continued to run his fingers through his boy's hair. "Mmmm" Tony purred and snuggled as close as possible could to Matt. "Did you have a nice nap baby?" Matt asked softly and felt Tony nod against his chest. "I talked to Jensen on the phone earlier" Matt mentioned as he looked down on Tony.

"Uncle Jensen?" Tony asked curious and looked up. "Mhm. He invited us to a party he is having tomorrow at Mason's club. I said we'd come" Tony sat up and smiled brightly. "Please can I bring Abby, Daddy? She's always wanted to go since I told her about the club" Folding his hands, he put on his best puppy eyes. Matt laughed and nodded. "Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Tony said loudly before planting a big kiss on Matt's forehead before running to get his phone so he could call Abby and tell her the good news.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You know, I think I've changed my mind. We should just stay home" Matt said as he wrapped his hands around Tony's waist and attached his lips to Tony's neck. Giggling, Tony enjoyed the attention and tilted his neck to give Matt better access.

"Change the shirt, put on the light blue one" Matt said and tore himself a way. "But Daddy! This one goes perfectly along with my trousers!" Tony protested and stomped his foot.

"Now Tony or we are staying home. Without any funny business" Matt said as he walked into the bathroom.

Whining he did as told and hated how good it went a long with what he was wearing. Pouting as Matt came back out he struggled to get his cufflinks in properly.

"Let Daddy help you baby" Matt said and came over.

"Ever heard of the boy who ended up with his bottom lip subbing against the floor all the time? It's true. He pouted so much it started to hang out more and more" Giggling quietly Tony shook his head.

"That's not possible Daddy" Matt smiled at him.

"Your shoes are in the bathroom, freshly polished. Go put them on and meet me downstairs. I'm sure Abby will be here soon"

Arriving at the club, Matt walked a head while Abby and Tony chatted excitedly.

"Matt, you made it!" Mason greeted him and rushed him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again! How are you?" Matt asked as they pulled apart.

"I'm good, Jensen is running around somewhere playing co host! Where you hiding that adorable boy of yours by the way?" Mason said rushed and stopped for air. Chuckling, Matt pointed towards the bar where Tony was waiting for Abby to get her drink.

Tony smiled brightly as he saw Mason and Matt coming over.

"I've missed you!" Tony declared as the two wrapped their hands around each other tightly.

"Missed you too! I see the Miami sun has left its mark" Mason teased while Tony smiled proudly of his tan.

"We weren't even out in the sun that much" Tony said back cheekily.

"Ahh, I see how it is! Sounds like a perfect little get away, might have to try speaking Jensen into a trip too" Laughing in delight, Tony cuddled up to Matt as Abby wondered off to a boy who had catched her eye.

"You two go find yourselves a booth and I'll bring Jensen over as soon as I find him"

Taking hold of Tony's hand Matt led them to an empty booth and let Tony plant himself in his lap. Getting Tony to rest his head against his shoulder, Matt started kissing Tony's neck. Only a few kisses every now and then. And the Daddy in him felt stronger and more protective as he saw the glances some of the glances the guys was sending them. Smirking he put his hand around Tony's waist to put the dot over the I.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting" Jensen said with a knowing smile as he watched Tony bounce up.

"Uncle Jensen!" Tony said loudly and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Hey kiddo! You being a good boy for your daddy then?" He asked and let Tony continue hugging him. Nodding Tony looked up at him with a grin.

"Uncle Jensen, let me introduce you to my best friend Abby, Abby this is Jensen. He is co owner of the club" Tony said as Abby came over and joined them.

"I love this place, I can't believe I haven't been here before, I mean I have heard of it, several friends has highly recommended, Tony included so yeah hey. Nice to meet you" Abby rambled on as Jensen got an amused look on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Abby, and as a friend of Matt and Tony, you are welcome anytime" Jensen said charmingly before patting her on the shoulder and leaving the group too it.

"Tony, how can I ever thank you for bringing me here? It's like hot guy and girl heaven in here. Filled with kinky goodness" Abby said excited and let her eyes wander around the room. Laughing, Tony excused himself from Matt before dragging Abby over to the dance floor.

Sipping from his glass of beer and watched as Tony and Abby danced together song after song, seemingly oblivious to all the stares they were getting.

"He sure seems a lot more open now then he did last time I saw him" Jensen said as he came back with his own pint of beer. Matt nodded and smiled.

"He is" He said proudly and glanced at Jensen. Smiling back, Jensen looked up as Tony and Abby came back for a break. Shuffling further in, Matt let Tony sit down on his lap and throw his arms around his neck.

"You are a sexy little boy out on the dance floor you know, you two had at least half the club ogling you" Matt said into Tony's ear and slid his fingers into the back pockets of Tony's trousers.

Seeing that Matt and Tony would need some alone time, Jensen asked if Abby would like a tour of the club and be introduced to some of the regulars, and the two were quickly off.

"Ever daddy in this club are wishing they could take you home tonight boy" Matt said quietly and nibbled on Tony's earlobe, making Tony gasp and whimper.

"You're not going to let them take you home are you boy?" Matt asked and kissed his way down Tony's neck. Shaking his quickly, Tony whimpered some more.

"Nu hu. I won't" Tony said with a slightly pitched voice.

"No, you're not. Because you're my little boy aren't you?" Matt bit down on Tony's neck before sucking hard on the same spot, kissing it and nibbling at it to make the mark bigger and more visible.

"Ow! Yes Daddy. Yours Daddy!" Tony couldn't help the way his hips thrust against Matt as he grew harder and harder in his pants. Matt chuckled.

"You want to come baby boy?" He asked wickedly and watched as Tony nodded his head eagerly as he continued to thrust his hips against Matt. Glancing around, Matt noted that no one was paying them any attention.

"Please Daddy" Tony begged.

"Go a head baby boy" Matt said and gave Tony's bum and good squeeze as encouragement. Whimpering, Tony rubbed himself against Matt faster and harder as he came closer and closer to the brink before he finally came. His breath was fast as he hid his face against Matt's neck.

"That's a very good boy. Daddy is very proud of you. You did so good Tony" Matt praised Tony proudly and ran a hand up and down his boy's back as he felt Tony calming down.

"Let's head home baby" Matt said softly and helped Tony stand, letting Tony hold on to his arm as it was his lifeline Matt made his way over to Jensen where he said their good byes while Jensen promised to make sure Abby got home safe.

Guiding his baby boy into the car and making sure he was sitting safe, Matt got in and looked over Tony who was deep into boyspace before starting up the car and heading home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luckily the drive home didn't take too long as Matt wasn't too keen on driving with Tony in boyspace. And after getting him out of the car he instructed Tony to go sit down on the sofa. "I'm going to get a glass of water and some chocolate okay baby? I'll be right back I promise" Matt reassured Tony as he draped a blanket over the man's legs. Ruffling Tony's hair Matt walked off to the kitchen to quickly get the things he thought he might need.

When he turned around, he found Tony standing by the door frame and he put on a little smile.

"Come on, let's go up to bed in stead. I'm sure you're tired" Matt said and put out his hand for Tony too take and led him upstairs. Turning on the little flat screen they had in their bedroom Matt found some old movie to watch before handing Tony a strip of chocolate to nibble on.

"You doing okay baby?" Matt asked and stripped down to his boxer briefs.

"Yes Daddy" Tony replied quietly as he watched Matt intently. Smiling he climbed into bed. "Go on and get undressed before you get too tired" Tony quickly complied and was soon enough back in bed and cuddled up to Matt.

Latching on his mouth to Matt's neck, Tony kissed the sensitive skin before slowly planting kisses down Matt's chest.

"What you up to baby boy?" Matt asked with a reassuring smile on his face and put an arm under his head so he could look down at Tony who had now found his place in between Matt's legs. There was a smile on his face.

His fingers twitched as they rested on Matt's thigh.

"Can I daddy? Please?" Tony begged and shifted glances between Matt's eyes and the half hard cock in front of him.

"What do you want Tony?" Matt asked. Whimpering, Tony licked his lips.

"I want you daddy. Please! Can I?" He begged again with wide eyes.

"Tony, tell me. What is it that you want boy?" Matt said a bit sterner this time.

"I want your daddy! I want to taste you. I want to have you in my mouth, daddy please!" He pleaded and whimpered as Matt didn't give him the okay.

"You want my cock in your mouth?" Matt teased and watched as Tony's head eagerly nodded.

"You been a good boy for daddy?" Matt asked.

"Yes daddy I have. I've been a good boy!" Tony promised and bit his lip as he waited for any directions from Matt until Matt finally nodded and gave him the okay.

Taking the cock in his hands he took the head in his mouth as he wrapped his fingers around the rest and moaned. Using his tongue to lick at the top he felt the cock slowly grow harder and harder.

Hallowing his cheeks Tony took it as far in as he could and moaned as he felt Matt's hand grasp his hair and held his head down. Looking up at Matt he hummed and managed to get Matt over the edge.

Matt let out a long quiet moan as he raised his hips slightly and thrust in deeply to Tony's mouth as he came. Realising Tony's head from his grip he let Tony clean him up before he felt the other man crawl up next to him.

"Did you have a good time at the club baby boy?" Matt asked while running his fingers up and down Tony's arm. He felt Tony nod against his chest.

"Yeah, it was great seeing Jensen and Mason again. And Abby. I think Abby liked the club. Matt?"

"Yes baby?" Matt replied.

"I came in public. In front of people. It's a bit weird" Tony admitted and Matt turned to look at him.

"Do you wish it didn't happen?" Matt asked seriously and looked a bit concerned. Tony looked deep in thought before replying.

"Not really. But now it just feels a bit weird" Tony said as he reached under his pillow to grab Loddie. Matt pulled up the duvet on Tony and pulled him closer.

"Do you think you'd like to do it again?" Matt asked as he clicked of the TV with the remote.

"I don't know. Can I think about it?" Tony questioned as he cuddled up close and held Loddie up against his face.

"Of course baby boy. You sleep good now okay? And have lots of sweet dreams" Matt replied and smiled as Tony gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too daddy"

Waking up the following morning, Matt stretched and tried to sit up but only got as far to lean up on his elbows as Tony's arms tightened around him and a sound of protest came from the sleeping man. Chuckling he laid back down and drew Tony closer.

"You awake baby?" Matt asked as he ran a hand through Tony's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Feeling Tony shake his head, Matt's smile grew.

"Come on, we need to get ready. Brad is coming over to check up on you in a while, to make sure you're fit to go back to work in a few days" Matt said and watched as Tony grimaced and whined.

"I don't need a check up. I'm fine" Tony said and opened his eyes to look up at Matt.

"It's mandatory. You've got to be cleared to go back out on the field. And I think you're fine too so it shouldn't be a problem" Matt replied and pressed another kiss to Tony's forehead before getting up leaving Tony to look at him grumpily.

_Sorry it took so long to update. Been super busy and this chapter really didn't want to be written. Can't believe how close we are to the end of this story! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Matt glanced over at Tony as they pulled up to the hospital.

"You good?" Matt asked as he parked the car. Tony nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Let's just get this over with" He said and exited the car. Leading the way to Brad's office, Tony knocked on the door and scratched his neck nervously as he waited for Brad to open up for them.

"Tony, Matt. I'm glad you made it. Come on in" Brad said and gestured to the sofa he had in his office.

Sitting down, Tony willed himself to calm down while scanning the room for the object that was causing him so much grief. Matt grasped his arm and gave it a little squeeze.

"Tony, do you want to take the shot right away and get it over with?" Brad asked as he pulled up a chair in front of the sofa. Nodding, he hated how his pulse sped up.

"Okay, we're going to take it easy. Are you wearing a t-shirt under your sweater Tony?" Brad asked. Tony nodded and started to take off his jumper.

"I'm going to roll up the sleeve of your t-shirt" Watching Brad's hands carefully, Tony shivered as he felt Brad's fingers bump into him.

"Tony, I'm going to need you to try and relax. I'm going to sterilise the skin, while I'm doing this I want you to look at Matt okay?" Brad didn't get a reply but as he saw Tony turn his head hesitantly towards Matt, he swabbed the skin. Matt reached out and grasped the back of Tony's neck gently.

Quickly putting on some gloves, he picked up the needle and administered the shot.

"You're doing so good Tony" Brad praised him as he shot in the injection. Tony's eyes were squeezed shut and he had a death grip on Matt's arm.

Getting the needle out, Brad threw it in the medical waste bin and put a little cotton ball over the little prick.

"Tony, breathe for me and open your eyes. We're done now baby" Matt said.

"You're okay" He reassured him and rubbed his thumb against the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry" Tony said quietly and forced himself to let up on the grip he had on Matt's arm while opening his eyes.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for babe" Matt said seriously and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Matt, if you would" Brad said moving things along. Unzipping his hoodie, Matt showed off the injured arm. Brad picked it up and examined the wound and stitches carefully.

"Well it seems to be healing rather nicely. There's no swelling, and it's not red or tense so you're good. Let's get those stitches out shall we?"

"Excuse me, but where is a bathroom I could use?" Tony asked as he stood up from the sofa.

"Right through that door Tony" Brad replied.

"You okay?" Matt asked concerned. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I just need to go" Walking into the bathroom, he closed the door and did his business quickly. Walking over the sink he splashed some water into his face as he looked at the offending cotton ball taped to his arm. Drying off his face and arms he took if off and looked at the tiny little prick in his arm.

Shaking his head, Tony got to the door and was about to open it when he could hear Matt and Brad speaking through the thin door.

"So what happened?" Brad asked while cutting off the stitches.

"Tony had gone inside to the fair already, and I was outside talking to my mum on the phone. Not long after I hung up this guy comes up to me, points the gun at me and tells me to hand over my phone, any cash I had and valuables. I started getting the money out of my pocket when I guess something spooked him and he pulled the trigger" Matt told Brad and looked at the graze in his arm.

"Thank god he was a terrible shooter or I probably wouldn't be here" He said quietly, mostly to himself but both Brad and Tony had heard him.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked curious.

"He had been aiming at my chest and heart"

Tony clamped a hand over his mouth as he stepped back. He hadn't known that.

Turning on the faucet, he let out a string of curses while gripping the sink.

"That son of a bitch" Tony whispered and shook his head to get the visual out of his head. Collecting himself, he turned of the faucet and looked himself over in the mirror before walking back out.

And if Matt thought he was so clingy because of the shot he'd had, he was fine with that.

"Damn it!" Tony shouted as he tripped and fell into the bed.

"Awww, come on Tony, you're losing out on plenty of points by resting" Matt teased. Huffing, Tony got his legs back under him and faced the TV. Seeing how many points Matt had managed to get during his little accident, Tony pouted and looked at Matt who was still dancing along to the steps on the TV.

Throwing himself back into the dance, Tony kept a close eye on Matt while doing the steps. Biting his lip, he "accidentally" bumped into Matt while during a turn, which caused Matt to stumble away while Tony managed to carry on dancing.

Smirking he looked at Matt and racked in the points while Matt looked at him with played up shock.

"Oh it's on now" Matt said and pointed at Tony.

"Ooo, I'm shaking with fear" Tony replied and did a perfect shuffle with a wide grin on his face.

Throwing his hands up, Tony jumped back and forth in synch with the game, but as he put out his right arm he felt Matt's hand giving him a friendly shove which caused him to stumble.

Grumbling with annoyance, Tony quickly got back to his spot and challenged with stern look. And as the next shuffle came along, he took big steps to the left and bumped Matt away.

Smiling victoriously he watched as his own points raced away from Matt's current score. Panting with his hands on hips, Matt looked on as Tony to dance. Un-strapping the Wii remote from his hand, he waited until the right moment before he struck.

Racing towards Tony, Matt wrapped his arms tightly around him and picked him up. Yelping, Tony fought against him while he started to laugh. Throwing Tony on the bed, Matt wrenched his t-shirt off.

"I'll show you some god damn moves" He spoke before straddling Tony's waist.

Laughing Tony found that he didn't mind. Plus Matt had been the one to forfeit so it was a win win situation.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait! Keep the reviews coming! ;)<em>


End file.
